1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertia wheel or flywheel apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an inertia wheel apparatus coupled to a leverage transmission.
2. Background of the Invention
Flywheels are one of the oldest and most common mechanical devices in existence. Flywheels store energy mechanically in the form of kinetic energy. In essence, a flywheel is a mechanical battery which may be considered simply a mass rotating about an axis.
Within the last few decades, as a result of fuel shortages and environmental pollution, suggestions have been made to utilize unconventional energy sources to overcome the ever growing concerns of the depletion of natural energy reserves. Flywheels have inherent appeal as an alternative to traditional energy-storage technologies. Part of this appeal is due to the sheer simplicity of storing kinetic energy in a spinning mass. The promise of a compact, safe, environmentally benign, low-maintenance, long-lasting and predictable source of energy has intrigued inventors and investors alike for applications such as electric vehicles, utility load-leveling and satellite control. Accordingly, there is much interest in the use of flywheels to store and transfer kinetic energy.
The inertia wheel or flywheel is an attractive energy-storage concept for several reasons: (1) it is simple; (2) it is possible to store and abstract energy readily, either by mechanical means or by using electric motors and generators; (3) high power rates are practicable; (4) there is no stringent limitation on the number of charge and discharge cycles that can be used; (5) reliability promises to be high; and (6) maintenance costs are low.
At this time, however, modem flywheel technology is considered to be in its infancy. Any specific application will require consideration of technical alternatives and a cost analysis. The following criteria must be evaluated in each case: (2) how much energy can be stored per unit weight or volume of flywheel material, which in turn controls (2) the size flywheel required, (3) relative importance of friction losses and associated inefficiency, (4) system safety, and (5) nature of controls and systems needed to provide the proper interface between source of energy and the demand for it.
One area of particular interest is in the field of flywheel interface and control systems technologies for controlling the speed (RPM), acceleration and deceleration of an inertia wheel utilizing a leverage transmission. Currently, there are no flywheel interfaces which are capable of controlling or conditioning the kinetic motion of a flywheel by leverage. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a leverage transmission for an inertia wheel for the purpose of controlling the motion of the inertia wheel.